


Спокойной ночи, Фред

by trololonasty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Death, F/M, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Pining, Post-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trololonasty/pseuds/trololonasty
Summary: Война, может, и выиграна, но ещё не закончена.





	Спокойной ночи, Фред

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Goodnight Fred](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213699) by [Forever_in_Your_Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_in_Your_Heart/pseuds/Forever_in_Your_Heart). 



Когда Алисия, совершенно вымотанная после тяжёлого рабочего дня, подходит к магазину Джорджа, небо пылает ярко-оранжевым. 

От прикосновения к дверной ручке по телу пробегает холодок, и она останавливается на минуту, прислоняясь к двери, – она замучена и устала. Она была потеряна – после битвы, после войны – и часто меняла место работы, не зная больше, чего же она на самом деле хочет. Долгие годы она искренне верила, что её мечтой было стать целителем, но это желание, эта мечта, магия, которую она раньше постоянно ощущала, находясь в больнице святого Мунго, исчезли в хаосе из потерянных друзей и тяжёлых дней. 

Сейчас она работала в министерстве, и её должность совмещала в себе невыносимую скуку и напряжение, сравнимое разве что с предсмертной агонией. Работа не приносила ей удовольствия, но она бесцельно плыла по течению, не зная, чему посвятить себя, в чём отыскать истинный смысл существования. Она помнила, как в школе, ещё до Хогвартса, говорили о «потерянном поколении», и, может быть, это и есть они – дети, которым пришлось вырасти слишком рано, пришлось сражаться в войне, которую они не начинали, пришлось наблюдать за тем, как вся их жизнь переворачивается с ног на голову.

(но, даже несмотря на то, что они потеряны, их ещё можно найти)

Она вздыхает, потирает уставшие глаза и не чувствует себя счастливой. Она чувствует себя так, будто из её жизни ушла искра.

(и это правда, разве нет?)

(эту искру звали Фред)

Она проходит внутрь – у неё был свой ключ с самого открытия магазина – и всматривается в темноту, ощущая, как витающая в воздухе пыль оседает на неё, практически вдавливая в землю.

— Джордж? — окликает она.

Эхо затихает, и ей кажется неправильным, что она нарушила давящую тишину. Ответа не следует, но это не удивляет её: в этом магазине уже очень давно не наблюдалось признаков жизни. Кажется, что с последнего такого момента прошли годы, но это не так. На негнущихся ногах она добирается до задней части магазина, ей приходится приложить усилия, чтобы открыть дверь, которая всегда тяжело поддавалась, – дверь, за которой находится совсем не внушающая доверия лестница, ведущая в квартиру Джорджа и Ф… в квартиру Джорджа. Она поднимается наверх, ощущая усталость у себя под кожей, до мозга костей, это чувство никогда не покидает её с тех самых пор…  

Она легонько стучит, но ей снова никто не отвечает, так что она просто заходит внутрь – ей даже не нужен ключ, ведь дверь не заперта. Первое, что она чувствует, – это затхлость; в темноте она не может различить ничего, кроме безликих теней.

— Джордж? — вновь окликает она негромко, но не получает ответа – вокруг лишь тишина, от которой щемит в груди.

Неуклюже передвигаясь по гостиной, она больно ударяется о кофейный столик и не замечает ни единого признака жизни во всей квартире – только холодную пустоту и почти осязаемое одиночество.

(только вот комнаты не могут быть одинокими, не так ли?)

(может быть, она немного сходит с ума)

Она не останавливается напротив висящих у окна расшатанных полок, чтобы полюбоваться на фотографии, как делала это всегда: сейчас воспоминания причиняют ей слишком много боли. Пройдя вглубь квартиры, она ощущает лёгкий сквозняк и следует за едва уловимыми потоками свежего воздуха, которые приводят её к спальне Джорджа. Дверь в комнату слегка приоткрыта, и внезапно до неё доходит, где он.

Она распахивает дверь, подходит к открытому окну и хочет позвать его, но не находит слов – они угасают, едва успевая пронестись у неё в голове. Она хватается за подоконник, её подташнивает от лёгкого головокружения.

«Ты справишься», — убеждает Алисия саму себя, но воспоминания сползают с крыши и проникают в окно, опутывая её, словно паутина или поржавелые цепи.

_— Только взгляни, какая красота! — восхищается Джордж, широко разводя руками. Они стоят на крыше их с Фредом нового магазина приколов._

_— Дух захватывает! — соглашается Алисия, и она действительно не может дышать от изумления._

_Джордж смотрит на неё и улыбается – широко и живо, – и Алисия улыбается в ответ. Ей кажется, что сейчас перед ними целая вселенная возможностей, и она чувствует, как потихоньку набирается смелости. Она глядит на него, а вокруг всё залито солнцем и оттого кажется окрашенным в золото, и в её голове проносится мысль, что, может быть, сегодня, может быть, прямо сейчас…_

_— Ужин на столе! — доносится до них голос Ли, и Джордж разрывает зрительный контакт, направляясь обратно внутрь. Алисии тепло – внутри и снаружи, – и, бросив последний взгляд на раскинувшийся внизу, купающийся в лучах солнечного света Лондон, она думает, что, может быть, завтра…_

Алисия пытается отогнать воспоминания, она не может позволить себе зацикливаться на прошлом – в особенности сейчас. Она начинает вылезать через окно, но ей кажется, будто она пробирается сквозь обломки горных пород – путь ей преграждают десятки и тысячи вчерашних дней.

_Фред ликующе ухмыляется, а Алисия раздражённо вздыхает, потому что она каким-то непостижимым образом снова проиграла._

_— Это просто смешно, — бормочет она себе под нос, когда Фред открывает свои карты, чтобы показать, насколько сокрушительно её поражение._

_— Ненавижу тебя, — заявляет она, совершенно так не считая, на что он лишь нахально ухмыляется, довольный собой. Улёгшись на крышу, она принимается наблюдать за бегущими по небу облаками, гонимыми лёгким ветерком._

_— Видишь что-нибудь интересное? — спрашивает Фред, ложась рядом, так что их стопы чуть соприкасаются._

_— Вон то похоже на кролика, — говорит она, указывая наверх. Фред хмыкает: он явно с ней не согласен._

_— Ой, да ну тебя, — фыркает она. Он смеётся и, несмотря на то, что над ними, фигурально выражаясь, в последнее время сгущаются тучи, а на горизонте маячит война, на душе у неё легко и спокойно, и кажется, что всё будет хорошо._

Она наконец вылезает из окна, до странного запыхавшись, хотя и знает, что это не из-за физических усилий. Она встаёт на небольшой выступ у окна и перешагивает на крышу, едва удерживаясь на подгибающихся ногах.

_— Это замечательное место для первого поцелуя, — задумчиво замечает она, глядя на звёзды._

_— Ты думаешь? — заинтересованно спрашивает Фред, на что она закатывает глаза и чуть крепче обнимает свои колени, принуждая себя не смотреть в сторону Джорджа._

_— Да, было бы очень романтично, — отвечает она едва слышно, пытаясь удержаться от непрошеных фантазий, но ничего не может с собой поделать: сцены того, что могло бы быть, во всей красе возникают у неё перед глазами._

_Фред протягивает задумчивое «хм-м», Джордж продолжает молчать, как молчал уже довольно долгое время._

_— В этом что-то есть, Лис, — соглашается Фред. Она смотрит на него и не может сдержать улыбки._

_— Собираешься привести сюда кого-то и испытать мою теорию? — поддразнивает она. Он_ _усмехается_ _,_ _подёргивая_ _бровями_ _._

_—_ _Возможно_ _._ _Интересует_ _?_

_— Гадость! — открещивается она с гримасой отвращения на лице и ударяет его, когда он наклоняется к ней поближе. — Это было бы ужасно мерзко, ты же мне как брат._

_Он смеётся, но согласно кивает, подкладывая под голову сцепленные в замок руки._

_— Да, мне бы казалось, что я целую свою сестру, — подтверждает он, и они оба морщатся. Их взгляды пересекаются, и они начинают хохотать, со смеху умирая от одной только мысли об этом. Джордж всё так же молчит, и у взглянувшей на него краем глаза Алисии на секунду перехватывает дыхание от того, как он выглядит при свете звёзд._

_— Эй, Джордж, похоже, Лис хочет поцеловать тебя._

_— Фред! — в ужасе вопит она, и Джордж наконец обращает на них внимание, однако кажется несколько озадаченным и удивлённым._

_Она знает, что приближается война, что Волдеморт всего в шаге от того, чтобы захватить Британию, но в моменты, подобные этим, у неё почти получается забыть._

_Почти_ _._

Она находит Джорджа именно там, где и думала: он сидит на самом краю крыши – ноги болтаются над пустотой – и наблюдает за заходом солнца. Она в упор смотрит на него, полностью окутанного тенью, и что-то сжимается у неё в груди, болит и завязывается в узел. Медленно приближаясь к нему на отяжелевших ногах, она пытается придумать, что бы сказать, чтобы это не прозвучало банально.

— Какая красота, — в конце концов шепчет она, усаживаясь рядом. Он никак на это не реагирует, впрочем, она этого и не ждала. Она кусает губы, ощущая незримое присутствие Фреда, которое давит на всё её сущее. Ей хочется что-то сказать, что-то сделать, как-нибудь  всё исправить, потому что кажется, что они оба тонут, не имея ни малейшего понятия, каково это – плыть.

— Мы с Ли так и не дождались тебя на обеде во вторник, — бормочет она, несмотря на то, что они, в общем, не очень-то верили в то, что он придёт. Теперь он практически никуда не ходил, не выбирался из этой гробницы, где обитал призрак Фреда.

— Прости, — произнёс он на выдохе – так тихо, что она едва услышала.

— Всё нормально, — отвечает она. Ей хочется сказать ему, что они волнуются, боятся потерять ещё и его. Она подумывает сказать: «Мы рядом, мы поддержим тебя», — но, возможно, это не так: как и он, все они бегут от реальности, пытаются найти избавление, потому что это не может быть правдой, просто _не может_.

(но это – правда)

Каждый из них по-своему сокрушён, озлоблен, потерян – у каждого в жизни своя неразбериха. Алисия меняет работу, как перчатки, до сих пор не знает, где её место, беспокойство и неудовлетворённость не дают ей вздохнуть полной грудью. Ли – везде и всюду, он хватается за любое занятие, с головой погружаясь в работу, чтобы не приходилось думать, не приходилось размышлять о том, что случилось. Джордж превратился в затворника и запер себя в квартире, которая перестала быть домом. Ему стало наплевать на магазин, на себя, на что угодно; он старается оттолкнуть от себя всех, насколько это возможно. Анджелина, напротив, редко когда сидит в четырёх стенах, предпочитая терять себя в огневиски и тусклом свете огней баров.

Алисия смотрит на Джорджа, отмечая мешки под глазами и нездоровую бледность, и знает, что Фред бы этого не хотел. Он бы хотел, чтобы они жили, смеялись, были счастливы. Разумеется, дело не только во Фреде – дело во всех ужасах войны, навалившихся на них с полной силой. Все они находились на волосок от смерти, сражались, пока вокруг них рушились стены их второго дома, становились свидетелями гибели хороших людей, пережили падение правительства, присоединились к движению сопротивления, чтобы по возможности внести свою лепту в правое дело.

Она не уверена, что они смогут полностью оправиться после этого, после смерти Фреда, но ей просто необходимо верить, что однажды им станет лучше. Всё это время они пытались выбраться – им удавалось только барахтаться на одном месте, но должен настать день, когда они смогут отпустить прошлое и двинуться дальше.

(иначе быть _не может_ )

Она вновь украдкой смотрит на Джорджа и чувствует прилив старой доброй гриффиндорской отваги.

Может быть, этот день настанет сегодня.

— Я тоже по нему скучаю, — шепчет она в пустоту, и её тихие слова уносит ветер. Джордж напрягается, а затем расслабляется; по его телу проходит дрожь.

— Знаю, что убежать куда проще, но не стоит бояться жизни, даже несмотря на то, что… несмотря на то, что его больше нет с нами, — выдавливает она через силу, слова застревают у неё в горле, как наждак, но ей уже гораздо свободнее, будто бы она сбросила с себя старую кожу. Он молча сглатывает, и она знает, что для него это куда сложнее, знает, что он потерял нечто гораздо большее, чем она. Но он сильный, он всегда был храбрым, и она верит в него – верит, что Джордж восстанет из пепла.

— Просто это так… больно, понимаешь? — наконец хрипло шепчет он, и она кивает, чувствуя, что её глаза наливаются слезами.

— Понимаю, — она берёт его за руку.  

Он больше не произносит ни слова – молчит и она. Но он дрожащими пальцами сжимает её ладонь, и Алисия думает, что, может быть, всё будет хорошо. Они лежат на крыше, любуясь красотой заката, и, не разнимая переплетённых пальцев, она молча обещает, что всегда будет рядом. Их плечи соприкасаются, Алисия наклоняет голову, прислоняясь к нему, и она готова поспорить, что может различить мерцание звёзд, скрытых за великолепно яркими розовыми и фиолетовыми облаками.

Она нежно улыбается, почувствовав, как он осторожно, словно на пробу, прислоняет свою голову к её, и на мгновение вечерние сумерки становятся тождественны движению вперёд. Она знает, что Фред там, наверху, наблюдает за ними, вероятно, отпуская какие-нибудь ужасные остроты, и от этой мысли её глаза застилают слёзы тоски.

«Спокойной ночи, Фред», — шепчет она про себя, согретая теплом лежащего рядом Джорджа. Вернуться к тому, что было, будет не просто, но почему-то она уверена, что у них всё получится.

_«У нас всё будет хорошо»._

 


End file.
